Metal Empire
by The Blue Tigrex
Summary: When Metal Sonic creates his successor for his future metal empire and overthrowing of egg-man. He wants to take out Sonic the Hedgehogs spirit out by sending Metal Sonic 6.0 out to assassinate Tails. Little does he know he know he's just made one of his worst enemies. First fanfic. I do not own anything only this story and Metal sonic 6.0. Chapters will be short but may change.
1. prologue

: Prologue:

Where am I?

Sensors and visual activated.

Welcome to this world…my successor.

As I opened my eyes I saw a strange metallic blue hedgehog. Who are you?

Metal Sonic, your creator… I did not expect you to activate so quickly, he said.

Then who I am, I replied.

You are to be my successor for my eventual shutdown in the future when I form my empire, Metal Sonic said, as for your name you are Metal Sonic 6.0. Your other predecessor before you was more of a … rouge.

What do I look like?

Exactly like me other than your yellow eyes. I do have a mission for you though as to prove yourself to me.

What is it?

Destroy my nemesis's best friend Miles 'Tails' Prower.

Arthurs notes

I own nothing other than this story and Metal Sonic 6.0


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Target found in location… Emerald coast. The navigational watch Metal Sonic gave me described my targets location with ease. This is going to be far too easy, I thought as Emerald coast came into view. This is Emerald coast it looks calming, I said a loud to myself. We are above the drop zone the Egg pawn at the front of the ship informed me. I ran toward the back of the ship as it opened and leaped out before activating my jet thrusters. Target located in dome shaped orange building. The building was easy to spot as well being in plain sight. Like I said, I thought, far too easy.

A little bit this way, a little bit that way, there! Tails said as he finished a few upgrades on the tornado. I can't wait to show Sonic these upgrades, he said to himself not noticing a shadow blow past the window and the doorbell ringing all of a sudden. That's got to be Sonic; he thought happily heading to get the door. When he got to the door it quickly was ripped off its hinges and thrown off behind the being hitting some guy's car and making it explode. Tails barely had any time to react before he was lifted into the air by his throat by "Metal Sonic". Wait, what's wrong with his eyes, he whispered. Obviously, he didn't hear him as he dropped him wide eyed. Metal quickly yelled, a child my master wants me to slaughter a child! Tails looked at him with curiosity. Suddenly he said, who's your master and who are you before he covered his mouth. Why would you want to know 'child'? He said. Curiosity, Tails said.

My name is Metal Sonic 6.0, the soon to be heir to the future Metal empire. My master is also my creator the original Metal Sonic. I was sent here by hi to kill you; although I was unaware you were a child.

I'm not just a child, I'm Tails Sonic the Hedgehogs best friend, Tails said. My visual says you are only eight years old, Metal 6 replied. I'm also a genius, Tails said. Prove it. Look in the garage. As metal looked in the garage his optics expanded as he saw the tornado. You built that, he said in shock. Tails just nodded. Holy s…

….

Dr., Metal Sonic replied as he walked into Eggmans control room. I have something to report. What is it Metal, Dr. Eggman said solemnly, I'm busy. Your overthrowing has begun, Metal Sonic replied to Eggmans shock as all the bots in the room aimed weapons at him. Escort him to the prison cells, Metal Sonic said, I'll deal with him later as far as I'm concerned for now we will remain disguised, until the time is right. The metal empire has only begun


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Metal Sonic 6.0 stared at the tornado he suddenly he relised why Metal sonic wanted Tails eliminated so quickly. What should I do, he thought, he just a child, but my lord wants him dead. He looked back at the young fox staring at him before he heard something near the house. He quickly leapt up and hung to the roof as Sonic the Hedgehog entered panicked.

Tails are you okay, everyone saw the explosion from the city, he said panicked. It's okay Sonic, Tails replied, just a mishap with a rocket test. Sonic looked at the door before saying, are you sure it was just a 'small' mishap. Yes, I'm sure it was, Tails said before pushing Sonic towards the doorway.

While this was happening Metal Sonic 6.0 was registering it all. When Sonic and Tails said goodbye Metal leapt down from his spot and said, I.. I do not know what to do. You could stay here and help me with my work, Tails said, I could even use you to do the same work your "master" would except without betraying you in the end. Metal replied, what do you mean betraying me? Metal Sonic would always betray someone with no use to him, Tails said, He's done it a lot. I think… I think I'll stay here with you then, Metal 6.0 replied. Great! Tails exclaimed.

…

Lord Metal Sonic, 6.0 gone off the grid. What! , Metal Sonic replied. As he got up to go look at the scanner he said, he's destroyed his own tracker. Why would he do that a now Blue egg pawn asked? Because it's as I feared, Metal said, Miles 'Tails' Prower has befriended him. However I have my own backup plan. As he said that the door in the back opened reveling three different sonic bots. Silver Sonics 1, 2 and Mecha you have a new objective. What is it our lord the three robots, said in unison. Destroy the now rogue Metal Sonic 6.0

Arthur's notes

Please leave reviews constructive critics is appreciated

What do you think of the story so far?

Chapter will mostly be short


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ughhh, Tails how much longer do I have to hold up this plane, Metal Sonic 6.0 said tiring while holding up the tornado for Tails. Just until I finish this last upgrade on the tornado, he said putting a bomb shaped piece inside the tornado before closing the hatch. There done, Tails said, now metal put it down slowly. Crash! Metal… Sorry Tails.

…..

Target found, Mecha Sonic said in a cold dark voice. Silver sonic 1 go to the right. Silver sonic 2 ambush our target and push him towards 1's hiding spot. I will monitor and intervene if required. Yes sir, the two robots replied in unison.

…

Metal what's wrong, Tails said anxiously, Metal. Something's wrong, Metal Sonic 6.0 said, I feel... he never finished as Silver Sonic 2 burst through the window and tackled Metal Sonic 6.0 into the next room.

Metal quickly reacted by smashing Silver 2's head into the ground before grabbing him and sending him at the newly fixed door. This once again flew off the hinges into the same guy's car and exploded, again. As Silver 2 tried to get up Metal grabbed and was about to finish him, when Silver sonic 1 ambushed him just as he punched through silver sonic 2. Metal was sent flying dropping the barley functioning Silver 2 who quickly retreated. Silver sonic 1 on the other hand was proving more efficient than his counterpart by beating Metal into submission. When he was about to kill him however he started shaking violently, before being covered in electricity. He quickly fell to the ground electrified and circuits melted. Behind the electrified robot stood Tails with holding an electro ball cannon. We should probably be more careful, he said.

….

Target is currently unharmed, Mecha sonic said to himself. As he prepared to attack he received new orders from Metal Sonic. Mecha we have lost Silver Sonic 1's signal. He is dead, the blue Mecha replied, what of Silver sonic 2. He is currently in the repair room, Metal sonic said, I want you to watch the target until ordered to strike Mecha. Yes Lord Metal sonic.

Arthurs notes

Are you enjoying the story?

Please leave reviews


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It is time to begin the plan. We have no time left, Metal sonic said Mecha sonic and Silver sonic 2 standing behind. Now I will ascend into my next stage, Metal said to the huge army of mechs in front of him. And then I will rule the WORLD! , he yelled quickly before absorbing Mecha sonic and Silver sonic 2 into him and changing form into Neo Metal Sonic. Now go and search and destroy the city. Destroy Sonic and the freedom fighters allies. GO! I'll deal with the freedom fighters.

…

Metal what wrong? Metal… METAL!

Metal Sonic 6.0 quickly activated to Tails yell and looked to see a strange looking robot attacking Tails. He quickly went into action grabbing the robot and crushing it head with his hand, as he looked around however he saw his new paint job. Nice job Tails other than the killer robot. He was now mostly a dark green on the parts that were blue so he didn't look like Metal Sonic.

Metal stop looking at the mirror and focus, Tails said, we have a huge army of robots breaking and entering in people houses we have to help. Fine, Metal sonic 6.0 said as a large explosion was heard outside. Let's go.

…..

Sir there's too many, a random G.U.N soldier yelled as he was quickly had his head decapitated by a stray blast from a recolored eggpawn. Dang, the current commander said hiding behind a blown up bus. We need reinforcements or we're doomed. As he finished his sentence he heard several rapid small explosions. As the commander looked around the corner he saw a black and red blur destroying all the robots, and mechs. I can't believe it, the commander muttered, Shadow the hedgehog. All right men our reinforcements are here let's go, he yelled as the remnants of guns force ran forward at the remaining bots guns blazing.

…

The freedom fighters base was almost totally gone burning. Most of the freedom fighters stood outside staring in shock at the destruction. Sonic and Sally Acorn on the other hand were looking at the being that caused it, who was laughing insanely at the moment before saying. Look my loathsome copy; look at the destruction I can cause you. I will destroy everything you love in front of your eyes. He quickly left to lead his army laughing evilly while he left.

Sonic, Sally murmured but as she looked at Sonic, he had a look of worry on his face. We have to make sure Tails is okay, he said aloud. Sally get Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine we have to go make sure Tails is okay.

Arthurs notes

Sonic, Tails, Shadow and related belong to SEGA

Sally, Rotor and related belong to Archie

Metal Sonic 6.0 and this story line belong to me.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There was another large explosion as Metal Sonic 6.0 blew away his robotic target with ease. Tails on the other hand as having a bit of trouble with the army of bots, until he stated using an electro cannon to hold them off. Metal we can't hold off this many bots forever, Tails yelled to his robotic ally. Metal Sonic 6.0 quickly realizing the severity of the situation quickly moved over to Tails, grabbed him, and flew to the top of a nearby building put Tails down and went back to Tails house for one other thing. I can't let Metal sonic get Silver sonic 1's remains, he thought. But as he flew into Tails house he noticed the machine was gone from its spot.

Looking for this Metal sonic 6.0 turned around to see neo Metal sonic, and two strange Mechs behind him. Neo Metal sonic was holding silver sonic remains. It's almost sad, neo Metal sonic said, you're wasting your time working with organics. I should just kill you right now, but instead I'll let you fight one of my new generals instead, Mecha knuckles kill him. With pleasure my lord, the mechanic echidna said. Tails doll we are leaving, Neo Metal said, Oh and 6.0 …goodbye.

…

What's taking Metal so long?, Tails muttered to himself atop the building. Tails! As Tails heard that voice he turned around and said, Sonic!. Sonic, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine all ran to Tails Saying how much they missed them and if he was all right. I'm okay guys, I'm okay, Tails said before they backed off. Are you sure you're okay sugerbun, Bunnie said to Tails. I'm sure, Tails said, I'm just waiting for a ''friend'' to come back,. Uhh you guys can leave, I'll be fine. No Tails, Sally said stubbornly, we'd like to meet this friend of yours and we won't leave without you. Tails looked like he was going to pass out.

…

Another building quickly exploded as Metal sonic 6.0 and Mecha Knuckles went at it shooting lasers, bombs and throwing punches and kicks every so often. I've dealt with worse than you, Metal 6.0 mocked Mecha Knux, and you're so pathetic I bet you were made from a toaster. Obviously angered the Mecha continued its relentless barrage while Metal used his speed to dodge it all before he got close and ''tried'' to hit him with a quick kick. Which Mecha knuckles caught and used the momentum to sling Metal to the ground. Metal lay on the ground about pass out as he was about to leave and get back to Tails, Mecha Knux grabbed him and said, any last words. Meal simply shook his head, Fine then. As the mech lifted his arm to finish Metal, both heard, CHAOS SPEAR!. Mecha knuckles repulsed violently dropping Metal sonic 6.0 with a huge yellow spear in his chest. The spear quickly dissolved as the Mecha exploded. Metal looked past the mechs remains to see a red and black hedgehog looking at him, he simply thought, who is that. Then the hedgehog vanished.

Arthurs notes

Okay I got a request to kill an Archie character; I decided on two that I might kill.

They are Rob'o the hedge or Geoffrey St. John. I'll let you decide. I won't kill both.

Please review

Sonic the hedgehog, Tails and related belong to SEGA

Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot, and related belong to Archie comics

Metal sonic 6.0 and this story belong to me.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ohohohoho so, Metal sonic thinks he's taken me out eh, Dr. Eggman said in his dark damp cramped cell. Activate project: Egg Gar, he said to a little watch on his arm. In a few minutes a huge blast was shot though the wall and he walked out. I always knew you would betray me Metal, I just didn't expect so soon. As he looked he laughed, and I always have a backup plan, he ranted as a huge Gator Gar shaped ship landed for him to get on, immediately two small robots came out the front. Orbot, Cubot is the backup army ready, the mad scientist said to the two robots.

Already active boss, Orbot said, your new egg army will be ready soon and Grandmaster's Lien-da and Mordred Hood have their Legions on the ship as well as themselves. Unfortunately sir, most other chapters have either joined Metal Sonic or have been conquered. Hmm… It does not matter I have two of my strongest legions here, and Metal will regret the day he betrayed me, Ohohohoho. All three quickly boarded the massive ship before taking off, ready to finish Neo Metal Sonic.

….

As Metal Sonic 6.0 approached the building he left Tails on he noticed Tails waving his arm like he was saying danger to him. Is there something wrong, he thought as he landed, but he instantly regretted it as he noticed a small group of others on top of the building… Including Sonic the Hedgehog who was racing at him that moment. Oh, son of a ! Metal sonic 6.0, said as he barely dodged Sonics attack before being kicked in the head by Sally, Kicked by Bunnie, and sent flying through the door to the staircase by Rotor. All the while Tails staring in horror while Antoine cowered in a corner. Metal quickly came out of the rubble and activated his new electro shield installed by Tails, blocking all their attacks almost instantly. Got to love the upgrades, Metal thought not noticing Sonic come from behind and tackled him to the ground.

As Sonic was about to finish Metal everybody heard Tails yell, STOP! Sonic looked to best bud in shock as Metal threw him off and flew next to Tails. Antoine quickly passed out being right next to the "deadly mech". As everybody prepared to attack again Tails stepped in front of him before saying, Stop guys, please stop, this Metal sonic is my friend. Everybody (including the now awake Antoine) simply stared at him before Sally stepped up and said, Tails that's one of Eggmans robots; it could kill us any minute. However, before Tails could reply Metal stepped forward and said, actually I never even met the Dr, I was built by Metal sonic as his "heir" I was even programmed with free will. I was originally sent to kill Tails, but he managed to convince me to work for him.

As everybody looked at Metal sonic 6.0 they all heard a familiar evil laugh before a clap was heard. Oh, how pitiful and heartwarming, Neo metal sonic said, too bad it's all about to die with you all. As everybody looked at him they all stared in horror at who was holding, Rob'o the Hedge. Where his heart should have been was a bloody gaping hole. He fought valiantly, but was unable to defeat me, Neo Metal said dropping Rob's lifeless body, the he did get his final wish, his pathetic family managed to escape along with that annoying bird.

As he was mocking them all he didn't notice a Shadow appear behind him and smash him though the top floor of the building and launch a chaos spear down the hole. He quickly went over to the group and yelled, Chaos control, just as Neo Metal sonic burst out of the hole fuming. They escaped, again! The mech continued to rant before two beings appeared behind him. The doll from earlier who was currently staying silent, but the other one was a rebuilt Silver sonic 1 who said, perhaps we should take our time my lord they obviously fear you. Neo metal sonic looked at his two generals and said, perhaps you are right, but know this I will kill my enemies eventually…eventually


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tails Doll, Neo Metal sonic said, it's time for a new mission. Yes metal sonic, it better involve murder, the doll said as creepily appeared from nowhere although neo metal seemed unfazed. I know you want revenge on that ridiculous egg-shaped man but, I need you to kill another more important target, Neo said. He quickly pulled a picture out of a man wearing a fancy suit. This is the president of the over landers, If you kill him in any way you want, Neo metal sonic said, you'll throw one of our most potential enemy's out of the way. Neither noticed a shadow moving by itself in the back heading towards neo metal Sonic's shadow and merging itself with him.

….

: In a lab located in Neos base:

Sir the two are perfectly combined, said a blue eggpawn to a yellow striped hedgehog. Feed it these then, the android said as he pulled out four chaos emeralds and large amount of power gems and rings. But remember, the android said; as soon as touch's these launch it into the city. The former eggpawn quickly took the materials and fed the green blob the gems and rings first which caused it to grow rapidly. The pawn quickly threw the chaos emeralds in there before pressing the launch button. The creature was sent flying into the city. The android quickly pressed a communicator in his head and said, my lord project: Tikhaos has been released into the city, and is almost in perfect form. Good job shadow android, neo metal sonic replied, but I do need the embryo released onto the ark as soon as possible. It will be done future Metal overlord.

Arthurs notes

I know extremely short chapter,

Also this is set in an AU

Sonic, Tails, Neo metal, and related belong to SEGA

Sally, Bunnie and related belong to Archie

Metal sonic 6.0 belongs to me

I do hope my next chapter will be longer


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Metal sonic 6.0 sat on top of a building inside the now secure central city. They don't trust me at all, he thought, their all just waiting for me to make one false move. As he thought that he looked up to see a large green blob flying towards the city. That better not be some weapon of Neo metal…, he thought as it hit the ground and went into the sewers. As soon as it was all gone however the ground began shaking. As soon as it was over the city began to flood all around.

Metal just stood silent as the city flooded. You have got to be god damn kidding me, metal commented. He began to look around when he noticed a large green reptile creature come out of the water. The world is ending all around me, he said; well better take out that thing. He began to fly towards it; taking note of the large brain at the top of its head, and the huge tentacles coming out of water.

Target: Perfect Tikhaos, theme: open your heart 'perfect chaos theme: Sonic A, Sonic generations

Perfect Tikhaos quickly began to rampage around the city destroying everything near it. It was enjoying the destruction it was causing until it felt a massive pain in its head. Electrifying, physical pain destroying it's being and letting her take control. NO!, it thought, I will not be destroyed I will destroy!.

Metal sonic6.0 looked at the large, liquid being. Apparently he either made it much angrier, or he hurt it. This will be a lot easier than I thought, he said looking at the creature visible brain. He quickly activated his electric circuits to short out the creature and began flying towards. However Tikhaos looked back at him and disappeared from view. Metal began scanning the water for the creature and saw it rising several blocks away. Well, looks like I got its attention.

Tikhaos looked at the small being who continued to harm it. It would not touch it, and she would not take control. He concentrated his energy and launched several energy orbs at the being who continued to dodge them. NO! I will not be destroyed. It concentrated its energy further as the being closed in and launched a huge beam of hydro-fast water and chaos energy.

What the hell!Metal sonic 6.0 yelled as he dodged the huge beam… Which continued onward to take out several buildings. God this is just going to get harder isn't it, metal commented. He continued on ward dodging several more attacks from the creature until he flew into it up to it brain, but this time it seemed harder to get to it. He quickly unleashed and electric barrage that made the creature screech and threw him several blocks away.

The pain Oh THE PAIN AND RAGE, Tikhaos thought. It quickly went underwater again and this time into a smaller road still big enough to support its size. It would destroy the small being attacking it would OBLITRATE THE BEING HURTING IT AND IT WOULD DESRTOY!I t quickly began charging up another beam.

Metal looked at the creature. Great another beam, he thought. He looked at the buildings and quickly thought of plan. Hopefully this works. As the creature shot its beam Metal leapt to the side of the building and shot off quickly. Floating along the building he flew at the creature's brain and hit with enough force to shatter steel.

Tikhaos felt more pain, but also calm as she took control. Don't worry Chaos we'll be back to normal soon, he heard.

Metal sonic 6.0 watched as the water receded from the city and back to where it came from. He then looked at the creature only to be shocked to see it splitting apart. What the he… the creature exploded and covered everything in green liquid, including Metal. Great that's gonna be hard to get out. As looked to where the creature had been he saw two beings. One was a female echidna obviously. The other appeared to be a large liquid being. Might want to be careful, he thought. As he approached them he saw the girl stirring. As went over to her she looked at him and said, thank you, before passing out. Great, I guess this means a trip to the hospital.

…..

Arthurs notes

I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or any related

I only own Metal sonic 6.0

Please review

Also free cookies to those who review.


End file.
